The goal of the Brown University Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology's Program in Reproductive Health Research at Women & Infants Hospital is to promote the performance of research and transfer of findings that will benefit the health of women through the development of well-qualified, new obstetrician/gynecologist investigators. The program will achieve this goal by accomplishing the following objectives: 1) provide each WRHR Scholar with a core curriculum in pathobiology, research design, statistical methods, conduct of research, scientific publishing, grant writing, and additional "tools" necessary to become a successful independent investigator in women's health; 2) provide each WRHR Scholar with a suitable mentor who can provide the guidance and expertise to assure successful academic development and skills as an independent investigator; 3) provide the research infrastructure and adequate protected time to create an environment conducive to investigation into women's health. The Program will take advantage of the existing strengths of the Division of Research/George Anderson Outcomes Measurement Unit, Brown/WIH Center of Excellence in Women's Health, Brown University, the Woods Hole Marine Biology Laboratory, the National Perinatal Information Center (NPIC), and the Cancer Prevention Research Center (CPRC) at the University of Rhode Island. The theme which unites the senior mentors and supporting investigators involved in the Brown/WIH Program is the translation of basic research into patient-oriented, clinical research to improve women's health. This uniting concept is shared by our specific focal areas of expertise including:!) epidemiologic/statistical methods and community health; 2) perinatal diagnosis and management/screening in early pregnancy; 3) translational immunology, HIV & AIDS; 4) substance abuse in women; 5) behavior change in women's health; and 6) developmental biology and cell dynamics. This multidisciplinary program will provide a new cadre of academic investigators who will further the scientific database and improve the health status of women.